Ninguna noche dura lo suficiente
by kastiyana
Summary: Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos, tardó los primeros minutos en intentar adivinar dónde estaba. Sentía el cuerpo algo acalambrado, probablemente porque había un brazo apretándolo y unas piernas entre las suyas, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Volvió el rostro hacia el lado y vio la cara durmiente, el pelo dorado revuelto. Alfred. Así se llamaba. - AU- UsUkUs - amistad FrUk
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos, tardó los primeros minutos en intentar adivinar dónde estaba.

Sentía el cuerpo algo acalambrado, probablemente porque había un brazo apretándolo y unas piernas entre las suyas, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Volvió el rostro hacia el lado y vio la cara durmiente, el pelo dorado revuelto. Alfred. Así se llamaba. - AU oneshot

**Nota**: La Meiko me pidió que le regalase un fic hace tiempo, se me ocurrió este en una volada etílica. Título inspirado en la novela y película con el mismo nombre. La trama, sin embargo es muy distinta.

Gracias a Lady Orochi por su lectura crítica que me sirve para ver si estoy reflejando las cosas bien. Es como mi Gamma, porque no es beta, es así como los rayos gamma de Hulk.

**Advertencia:** Sexo implícito.

* * *

**Ninguna noche dura lo suficiente**

* * *

Al amanecer  
nuestras cenizas aún lloraban abrazadas  
(Oscar Hann)

* * *

Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos, tardó los primeros minutos en intentar adivinar dónde estaba. Primero la sorpresa, el miedo y finalmente la tranquilidad. Comenzó a recolectar memorias de las horas anteriores y lo primero que vino a su mente fueron los ojos azules, los párpados entrecerrados y un jadeo pegado a su oreja, humedeciéndola.

Sentía el cuerpo algo acalambrado, probablemente porque había un brazo apretándolo y unas piernas entre las suyas, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Volvió el rostro hacia el lado y vio la cara durmiente, el pelo dorado revuelto, el mechón rebelde habiendo encontrado compañeros en su vivaz revolución. Arthur quiso estirar la mano y acariciar esa textura lisa y sedosa, tan distinta a la suya, más opaca, más aspera, más muerta. Se detuvo a medio camino. Ese era un contacto demasiado íntimo y probablemente indeseado una vez que ya habían consumado lo que habían ido a consumar a esa habitación.

Comenzó a ser consciente de la proximidad, del calor, de la desnudez, de la inconsciencia con que el otro lo abrazaba y de lo incómodo que podría resultar cuando despertara, pero estaba tan bien agarrado que no había manera de salir sin despertarlo.

Alfred. Así se llamaba.

Se conocieron en el coctail de la exposición de Francis en uno de los salones de eventos del Tecnológico de Massachussets. Alfred había ido a mirar solo; Arthur estaba apoyado en la pared teniendo una panorámica de los grabados y de las personas ocupadas en su fastuosa interacción. Arthur tenía una copa de vino en la mano. Alfred también. Arthur no conocía a nadie aparte del artista. Alfred no conocía a nadie aparte del director de su postgrado que lo había invitado a una actividad cultural. En un impulso tonto miraron al lado, Arthur a la izquierda y Alfred a la derecha. Se encontraron con los ojos. Arthur se mantuvo serio y Alfred sonrió a modo de saludo. De esas sonrisas que te dicen que luego de eso viene una conversación, alguna aproximación más íntima, porque nadie da esas sonrisas gratis.

Arthur levantó su copa a modo de saludo y Alfred acortó la distancia. Se preguntaron nombres. Hablaron de las obras expuestas, miraron algunas juntos; Alfred intentó comprenderlas, Arthur ser reía de sus ocurrencias, hacía mucho que no se reía tanto. Tomaron otras copas y salieron a la terraza, Arthur sacó un cigarrillo, había viento. Alfred le ayudó a encenderlo haciendo entre sus manos un refugio para el fuego. Arthur levantó la vista una vez prendido y se encontró de lleno con los ojos azules a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Y la sonrisa de nuevo.

-Tienes los ojos más verdes que haya visto en mi vida.

Arthur los abrió de sorpresa y Alfred pareció fascinarse aún más. Arthur cambió el tema con cierta brusquedad. Le preguntó por su acento. Era de Tennassee; una suerte de mente brillante de un pueblo muy pequeño que llegó a estudiar a la gran Manzana y ahora hacía su maestría en el MIT. Tenía esa ingenuidad curiosa de niño de pueblo con una avidez en la mirada típica de quien era científico.

Pese a sus escasos veinticuatro años, había sido muy atento al escuchar la presentación de Arthur: inglés, bibliotecólogo de la universidad de Harvard, treinta años, serio, antisocial, lector, rubio trigo, ojos verdes, pelo desordenado y erizado, pálido, unos dos centímetros más bajo, fumador social, bebedor por ansiedad.

La segunda vez que salieron a la terraza ya tenían más confianza, hicieron unas bromas, Arthur fue irónico y Alfred receptivo. Arthur dejando la apatía y Alfred la distancia. Puso su mano en la espalda del inglés en un momento, la abrió en toda su palma y dedos abarcando gran parte del espacio sobre la chaqueta del saco y sonrío, Arthur sintió sus piernas de lana. La gala llegaba a su fin, Alfred preguntó que haría luego. Arthur dijo que se debía ir a dormir. Debía hacerlo de todos modos, porque era viernes, porque el sábado iba al mercado, porque tenía que hacer un inventario de los libros de su casa. Por costumbre.

Alfred le ofreció caminar juntos hasta High Street donde se hospedaba el estudiante. Al llegar al edificio hubo un intento de despedida, un apretón de manos dudoso y posteriormente una petición temeraria - ¿Tú besas hombres? - que le retumbó al inglés en los oídos y le fracturó algun rincón importante de su inteligencia. Asintió. Se acercó, fue acercado, se aproximaron y se rozaron apenas. Alfred sonrío en el beso y Arthur tomó su labio riente; porque quiso.

Poco a poco las ganas de caminar hacia la estación y volver a su sábado de mercado e inventario iban desapareciendo. El "quédate conmigo" fue un aliciente gatillador. Entraron al departamento a escondidas, el conserje cabeceaba, abrieron la puerta del piso, un solo ambiente, cajas, libros por ahí y por allá, una cama y un refrigerador.

-Estoy armándolo aún... disculpa el desorden- se excusó el estudiante. Arthur no era fanático del minimalismo y las cajas de cartón pero consideró que no había que fijarse demasiado en eso en momentos tan caóticos como aquel.

Se miraron. Alfred se sentó en la cama y Arthur se posicionó en frente suyo. Sabían lo que iban a hacer y aún en ese momento, el inglés lamentó no poder tocarle el cabello por ser un gesto demasiado íntimo. En cambio llevó la mano al cinturón. Ahí estaba lo que ese jovencito podría entregarle.

Ahora Alfred estaba despertando, Arthur no se daba cuenta, con la vista fija en las cajas intentando aún salvar algún detalle en su memoria porque dentro de poco volvería a su departamento a la soledad. En su reloj de pulsera – ahora sobre una caja al lado de la cama – decía que eran las 11 y algo de la mañana y aún era tiempo de ir al mercado y hacer el inventario.

No se esperó el beso en su hombro, una boca húmeda dejando toques tan sutiles sobre su piel expuesta, la sábana cubriéndolos a ambos. Arthur se sorprendió. Eso no era un saludo convencional por parte de un ligue de una noche.

-Hola- le dijo la voz somnolienta del más joven como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Buenos días.

-Cómo has dormido.

-Bien.

-Estás cómodo.

-Sí.

-Es que esta cama es muy pequeña...

-Es para una sola persona.

-Yo dormí mejor que todos los días desde que llegué a la ciudad.

Arthur no quiso decir la verdad, que él dormía mejor en su cama de dos plazas. Eso no es algo que se le dice a un recién conocido que ha dedicado tantas horas a la mutua satisfacción.

Unos ruidos en el pasillo, fuera del departamento de Alfred, les indicó que había gente. Varias personas. No se entraban. Pedían ayuda unos a otros, decían "Deja eso sobre la encimera... a la entrada no que molesta... no no, que suba primero los muebles y luego los aparatos..."

-Otra mudanza – dijo Alfred, más como dándose cuenta que explicándole a su invitado.

-Justo ahora -se quejó el inglés tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Debo hacer la marcha de la vergüenza – expuso el inglés, sin hacer fuerza por levantarse.

-Si esperas un poco más, no habrá nadie en el pasillo y no será vergonzoso – aseguró el estudiante con esa sonrisa de limpieza (infantil) y malicia (científico).

-Entonces esperaré un poco más- aceptó Arthur, con un tono inteligente, de quien acepta lo razonable. Alfred rozó sus labios de nuevo, con su nariz, con su boca, se abrieron, se encontraron, siguieron, se abrazaron, uno se puso sobre otro – de nuevo - las piernas enredadas, las entrepiernas despertando – de nuevo – un gemido lánguido. Estuvieron demasiadas horas despiertos para tener energía. Vieron salir el sol el medio de su tarea. Fueron muchas cumbres alcanzadas en una noche, muchas horas y sin embargo no fue suficiente. Qué difícil y que desafortunado era estar tan cansado.

Se separaron, se rieron. Alfred pasó los dedos por su cabello, mirando con atención la forma en que este se adhería en la frente, en sus patillas. Como si ese pelo pajoso fuera algo digno de mirarse con atención. Entonces Arthur supo que podía llevar sus manos a al cabello del más joven; lo hizo, con inseguridad, como quien sobrepasa una barrera importante, suavemente. Metió sus dedos entre los mechones dorados algo enredados y pegajosos de sudor de labores, de horas restregándose contra otro cuerpo.

Y ese restregarse, eso de poner la boca en esos lugares, eso de entrometerse uno en otro, eso era normal, saludable y no íntimo. Habían barreras que se traspasaban en ese momento, en que ya habían acabado, en que Arthur debía irse a su compra en el mercado y a su inventario de día sábado pero seguía metido en la cama de este desconocido que no era nadie en su vida pero que se comportaba como si fuese algo.

Esos gestos eran anomalías en la danza primitiva del sexo. Y Arthur lo sabía, porque esa danza la conocía muy bien.

Lo suyo era eso, encerrarse en los libros y fuentes de día y se pronto buscar algún anónimo para saciarse la necesidad de contacto humano por la noche.

Arthur podía pasar revista a algunas imágenes sueltas. El que conoció en el pub de pool que tenía las manos grandes; el italiano que maldecía mucho y era muy ruidoso durante el acto; ese con nombre griego que impartía literatura clásica en Harvard y que era tan fuerte que lo había trasladado del sillón a la cama sin esfuerzo alguno. El rumano que tenía un fetiche con morder el cuello... recordaba acentos, alguno que otro gesto sobresaliente, un perfume... nada más.

Este se llamaba Alfred, era estudiante de Física aplicada y tenía una manera ingenua y maliciosamente inconsciente de tejer sus redes alrededor de modo que el prisionero no quisiese huir.

Un estómago sonó. Alfred pidió disculpas, divertido con su propia torpeza, y se puso de pie, buscando su ropa interior para cubrirse apenas lo necesario mientras iba al refrigerador.

-¿Quieres algo?, Es tarde ya... no tengo nada muy sofisticado, pan, jugo de naranja, yogurt...

-Yogurt.

-Bien.

Arthur se preguntó a qué venía todo eso. Se supone que Alfred debería inventar una excusa barata como "tengo una reunión" o "tengo que ir a comparar unos muebles" (lo que sería perfectamente creíble), todo para echar al extraño de su casa lo más temprano posible. Entonces Arthur lo recuerda: es menor, un chico sureño, católico. Seguro aún no aprende las mañas y convenciones de los treintones de ciudad (No es que Arthur tenga prisa de que las aprenda).

Tal vez Alfred no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí con él. Tal vez no tiene a nadie mejor con quien pasar el rato. Arthur era capaz de identificarse con eso. Boston podía ser una ciudad demasiado grande, aún más en invierno.

El inglés se incorpora con la sábana cubriéndole apenas. No tiene prisa por vestirse. Primero a comer, luego a vestirse y a la calle. Ya no irá al mercado, solo le queda el inventario.

Alfred le lleva el yogurt en un vaso y el lleva bebiendo el jugo desde la caja. Arthur da las gracias y comen mirándose, se ríen. "¿Está bueno?", "Sí", "Tengo solo de vainilla", "Está bien, me gusta, ¿sólo beberás jugo?" "Por ahora sí", "Debieras hacerte un pan", "Más tarde".

No se dieron cuenta que la gente de la mudanza ya no se escuchaba. En ese momento Arthur podría haber salido y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Pero ahora hablaban de películas y aunque a Alfred le gustaba la ciencia ficción, estaba interesado en el thriller que el inglés le recomendaba. Y aunque a Arthur le gustaba el cine más antiguo, igual podría considerar ver las películas nuevas que Alfred decía que estaban bien. Se contaron las tramas, se hicieron unas bromas tontas. Los dedos de uno iban distraídamente sobre los brazos, costados, la espalda del otro. Alfred era mucho más expresivo, cerraba los ojos cuando Arthur tocaba una parte en especial. Sí estaba muy contento lo besaba y parecía que iban a empezar de nuevo, pero no. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde.

-Tengo comida congelada, podemos almorzar.

-Claro...

Qué más daba. Ya no hizo el inventario.

Calentaron una lasagna en el microondas y la comieron ahí sobre la cama. La gente de la mudanza había vuelto y Alfred sonrío malicioso.

-Estás atrapado para siempre-

-Ya se irán.

-Claro que no, fueron a comer, volvieron, seguirán trabajando hasta que terminen.

-Debí vestirme hace una hora

-Pero tu flojera le ganó a tu voluntad.

Arthur se hubiese indignado. Él era muchas cosas pero no perezoso. No quiso armar un conflicto de ello.

-¿Está bueno?

-Sí

-Cuando acabe...

Alfred dejó su plato de lado y se lanzó a su regazo.

-No, no...

-Debo buscar mi pantalón

-Nunca encontrarás nada en este departamento, eso te lo doy firmado.

Arthur rió mirando el desorden a su alrededor y resopló.

-No sé cómo puedes vivir así...

-Ahora el desorden es mi aliado.

-Tendré que salir envuelto en la sábana.

-Ahora, ESO sí sería la marcha de la vergüenza.

-Claro, en especial porque está todo el mundo y sus madres afuera en esa jodida mudanza.

-Siempre puedo avisar al resto de los vecinos a que te vean salir en tu gloria de mi departamento.

-Puedo tomar el tren agarrándome la sábana, llegar a mi casa y decirle al vecino que me vea "he ido a visitar a unos amigos y he perdido mi ropa en el camino, qué torpe soy a veces, imaginese, perder la camisa, los pantalones, los zapatos, el teléfono... apenas me traje las llaves conmigo y recordé ponerme una sábana".

La risa esta vez salió de ambos. Sigueron con la lasagna. Y se miraron, y Alfred besó su hombro y su antebrazo por inercia y Arthur se estremeció, también por inercia. (Y la verdad ¿a qué tanto apuro?, no había nadie en su casa esperándole ni exigiéndole que compre verduras o que ordene los libros). Y hablaron de música, de que a Alfred le gustaba bastante el country y el folk, de que a Arthur le gustaban los conciertos de flauta y cuerdas de Vivaldi y Telemann. Alfred cantó un trozo de una canción que le cantaba su abuelo, tocando una guitarra de aire. Arthur hizo un amago de aplauso, uno mudo y se miraron. La gente de la mudanza había logrado instalar el Stéreo y escuchaba una radio con música de moda.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien interesante haciendo esto- le dijo Alfred con soltura. Arthur no supo como interpretarlo. ¿Cómo se contesta algo así?

-Yo nunca me había quedado a hablar después de...- "Ni a comer, ni a abrazarme" y tal vez no había sido una cosa muy amable, aun así, era un cumplido – pero es muy tarde, van a ser las siete... tengo que irme.

Se puso de pie, porque si seguía anunciando su partida y esperando una especie de autorización, iba a quedarse en esa cama hasta que los de la mudanza se fuesen a dormir en su nuevo hogar. Caminó hacia el baño. Necesitaba sentirse humano de nuevo. Al salir del baño secándose con una toalla que encontró, Alfred estaba casi vestido. Arthur dejó la toalla de lado y comenzó a caminar desnudo en busca de su ropa.

-Yo creo que ese look te viene mejor que la sábana.

-Claro, entonces la marcha de la vergüenza sería además un escándalo moral.

-Oh, claro, el conservadurismo del viejo Boston.

Los ojos del estudiante viajaban por la columna, la baja espalda, las piernas, los músculos tensados mientras se agachaba a recoger los calzoncillos, el pantalón, los calcetines. Y la Camisa... "Dónde carajo está la camisa". Arthur buscaba en medio del desastre de libros y cajas de que estaban apilados en el piso y Alfred seguía sentado en la cama con una de esas miradas que les salen tan bien a los perros y a los niños cuando están pidiendo perdón.

-Ya la ví – dijo el estudiante poniéndose de pie para sacar la camisa que apenas se asomaba desde detrás de una caja y acercándosela. Se rozaron los dedos, Arthur miró para el suelo esbozando una sonrisa boba y avergonzada, obligándose a recordar que había pasado más de doce horas desnudo con Alfred en la cama y que habían hecho mucho más que tocarse las manos, por tanto no había razón para avergonzarse. Era absurdo. Alfred le devolvió una sonrisa cándida con hoyuelos y líneas en los ojos. Arthur de pronto comenzó a lamentar terriblemente el haberse levantado, deslizó su camisa por entre los dedos del americano para comenzar a ponérsela con la mirada atenta del otro encima.

Al acabar con los botones, el estudiante se puso de pie, invadió su espacio personal como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo – y lo tenía, Arthur se lo había dado – pegó sus frentes y preguntó persuasivamente.

-¿Puedo verte de nuevo?

Arthur pestañeó, una, dos, tres veces.

-Si quieres hacerlo, por qué no.

Nuevamente la inseguridad, porque en serio... ¿ por qué?

-¿Me das tu teléfono? Toma mi movil, anota el tuyo, te llamaré cuando termine los trámites de incorporación y podemos salir ¿te parece?

-sí

-Te dejo en la puerta.

Y salieron de la mano. Y era estúpido, pero necesitaban una excusa para tocarse, porque quedaba tan poco; el sol en alto, casi las siete de la tarde, el sábado encima. La noche ida, los besos en el pasado.

Hubo un último beso en la puerta de entrada del edificio.

El conserje no vio o se hizo el tonto.

-Te llamo

-Claro – dijo Arthur con ese temblor incrédulo y se dio vuelta para seguir por la calle. Con el sol en alto y moribundo, el día sábado sin mercados ni inventarios, ¿Y si había anotado mal su número? ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de volver a encontrarlo si había ocurrido un error de ese tipo? ¿En una ciudad como Boston? ¿Cuántos Alfred Jones podían haber en Boston? Al menos sabía donde vivía. "No te vas a materializar en ese departamento si no eres llamado, Arthur Kirkland, ya basta, esto es un polvo de viernes por la noche, lo que hacen los adultos hoy por hoy."

A dos cuadras de su casa sintió el bip del teléfono.

"¿Arthur? Este es mi número, si quieres mandar mensajes puedes hacerlo. Estaré ordenando mis cosas. Que tengas un buen día, _love_."

Arthur enrojeció porque estaba completamente seguro de que a él se le había escapado esa palabra típicamente inglesa para referirse a él en medio del delirio y eso delataba toda esa humanidad, ese instinto de animal social que quería negar. Maldito lenguaje involuntario.

No obstante tenía un mensaje en su teléfono diciéndole de un modo modesto que querían verlo de nuevo y en la estación Orange Back Bay, en la parte subterránea, estaba oscuro, habían noches artificiales.

El cielo naranja azulado del frío crepúsculo otoñal lo saludó al salir; era como la misma hora y el mismo color en que el día anterior, cuando había tomado el tren para ir a la exposición de Francis.

Daba como para pensar que la noche no había acabado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sobre ícaro y el sol que se creía la nube sobre el carnaval**

* * *

**Nota: **Pongamosle que voy a ir escribiendo algunas viñetas sobre esta historia en forma desordenada de acuerdo a cómo se me vayan ocurriendo como una forma de darle su continuación a Krizz y a otras lectoras que gustaron de este escrito.

* * *

Fue cuando los vio corriendo hacia el mar en medio de risas que Arthur pensó. No se los merecía.

Él quedó sentado con un libro, cuidando las cosas, la ropa, la cámara de Francis. Arthur, incómodo en la arena, con sus zapatos formales, su pantalón de tela, su camisa blanca. Demasiado elegante, demasiado sobrio para estar en la playa. Arthur que no se sentía en su zona de confort improvisando un almuerzo sin cubiertos en la arena mientras los niños le salpicaban alrededor y el perro de la familia de al lado correteaba al lado de ellos. A Alfred todo eso le parecía fascinante y a Francis, una especie de cuadro cotidiano que le serviría para hacer algo. Una pintura, un grabado, una foto tal vez.

Arthur, que se sentía medianamente estafado porque deberían estar visitando un palacio museo y no estar en la playa improvisando un paseo. Él era - después de todo - un inglés sobrio que se había horrorizado cuando Francis dijo "Hace calor, ¡Metámonos al mar!" "¡Qué!" "¡Sí!". Y obviamente a Alfred le había parecido divertido, y normal, eso de meterse al mar con ropa interior e improvisadamente, porque era más joven, porque no tenía estructura alguna en su cabeza. Pero Francis, ¿cuántos años se creía que tenía?

"Vamos, rosbif, sácate la ropa y mójate un rato, te hará bien" "No..." "¿Por qué no?" "Es que no traigo..." "Pero nos metemos así" , Alfred señaló sus boxers azules, ya visibles al mundo y Arthur se quiso morir un poco de vergüenza "Tu vejez me hace viejo... adieu ancienne aigri", Francis corría con su pequeña ropa interior sembrando el escándalo y Arthur – como muchas veces - quiso negar su existencia. "¿Qué traes puesto?" preguntó Alfred agachándose con la intención de ver qué había debajo del cinturón, de forma inocente, lo más probable. Pero dado el contexto usual en que normalmente se daba ese tipo de interacción, el inglés no pudo sino sentirse avergonzado. "Los de diseño escocés..." "Igual podría pasar como bañador" "No no... no sé nadar" "Yo te podría enseñar, ¡soy bueno con las olas!, si te comenzaras a ahogar te salvaría de todo, ¿confías en mí?"

Arthur le vio directo a sus infantiles ojos azules, claro que confiaba en él. Alfred era una de esas personas que podías llevar conociendo tres semanas pero se sabía que se le podía confiar la vida.

"Alguien debe cuidar las cosas mientras ustedes están allá" "Nos podríamos turnar..." "Quiero leer, otro día mejor, con bañador, con toallas, con protector solar..." "Ok, entiendo... será otro día entonces", confirmó el menor besándole en los labios como diciendo, _Ya lo has prometido_, antes de correr en dirección a Francis que ya estaba bastante adentro.

Alfred se lanzó de piquero a las olas, sin mayor preámbulo. No como Francis que fue de a poco tanteando la temperatura. Ni como Arthur, que las pocas veces que había ido a la playa – obligado – se había conformado con mojarse los dedos y salir corriendo a refugiarse debajo de la sombrilla jurando no volver a repetir la experiencia.

Ahora lo había prometido. A Alfred, con un beso robado. Ellos sonreían. Alfred desafiando a las olas. Francis flotando cerca de un grupo de jovencitas y hablando – seguro en plan maestro – mientras Arthur no era capaz de acoplarse a este paseo improvisado, o de tocar la arena sin asco, o de dejar de lamentarse por el sol que le llegaba en la cara mientras intentaba cubrirse el rostro con el pañuelo de Francis. Y Alfred ya se había amigado con unos surfistas y se había conseguido una tabla.

Entonces Arthur pensó que no se los merecía.

Porque en serio ¿por qué Francis era su amigo?, ¿por qué Alfred seguía saliendo con él?, ¿cómo había hecho él - inglés, amargado, estructurado criticón – para rodearse de gente así?

"Eres demasiado interesante para tu propio bien" le había dicho Alfred hace tres días mientras le tomaba la mano en la cafetería, luego de que Arthur le explicase por qué T.S. Eliot era uno de sus favoritos.

Arthur no sabía de playas, ni de correr, ni de disfrutar la arena entre sus dedos. Solo sabía de libros, inventarios y horarios y, sin embargo, Francis seguía diciéndole que lo consideraba dentro de su grupo íntimo, de esos que contaba con la mano. Alfred seguía mandándole mensajes de textos e invitándole a salir. A lo mejor solo era un tipo con suerte.

"Hey, handsome", dijo la voz americana de acento sureño, dándole un pico salado y frío en los labios.

"Oh, l'amour"

"Shut up, frog"

Francis le sonrió. Porque él sabía y Arthur también, que habían pasado años desde que Arthur permitirse que alguien se acercara así a él. Tal vez desde que él y Francis lo habían intentado hacía seis años y decidieron luego que estaban mejor como amigos. Los dedos de Alfred tenían un color tostado comparado con los suyos. Alfred los delineba como si fueran algo delicado, algo hermoso.

"Yo estuve enamorado de tí un año entero", le había dicho Francis una vez mientras tomaban un vino luego de la ópera. Arthur se había sorprendido, no por la confesión salida a razón de nada sino porque no entendía por qué. No entendía qué tenía él que pudiese llamar la atención de alguien como Francis ni por qué Francis no se había atrevido a decírselo entonces, aceptando tan tranquilamente ese "Estamos mejor como amigos" que le había dicho Arthur luego de una cena. Francis le respondió, adivinando la pregunta", Yo te respetaba mucho, intenté decírtelo entonces y me di cuenta de que yo no daba la talla, hubiese sido como Ícaro volando al sol". A Arthur le había parecido tan ridículo. Él no era un sol, no era cálido, ni intenso, ni agradable; era un nubarrón gris que apagaba los carnavales.

Alfred estaba sentado en la arena intentando secarse masajeando distraídamente la espalda del inglés con su mano grande y segura, Arthur se echaba atrás con la cabeza en su hombro y Francis con su cámara inmortalizaba los panoramas panorama familiares y comentaba en voz alta el título que pondría a sus fotos si llegaba a exponerlas alguna vez. Una pelota pasó cerca de ellos en dirección al mar, unos niños pequeños gritaban en desconsuelo y Alfred corrió a evitar que la perdiesen o que los niños intentasen meterse a buscarla. Ese tipo de nimiedades heroicas que hacían que Alfred fuese Alfred y que a Arthur le fascinaban, porque siempre pensó que la gente así no existía.

Francis lo capturó con su lente justo en el momento en que Alfred pasaba la pelota a los niños, todo sonrisa, aventura, impulsividad...

"Y esta cómo la vas a llamar" preguntó Arthur por preguntar.

"Ícaro"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **¡Nueva entrega!, se me están ocurriendo cosas, de a poco. En este fic seré una fiquera normal, no sé a qué ritmo escribiré ni a dónde quiero llegar con esto. Es fascinante esta sensación, debo decir.

* * *

**Sobre vez que Arthur dijo que no era gran cosa, cuando sí lo era**

* * *

Arthur estaba parado a la salida del campus de humanidades. Miraba el reloj. Llevaba cinco minutos esperando. Cinco minutos antes de la hora, como dictaba la buena costumbre. Tres, dos, uno... Francis apareció corriendo entre medio de los estudiantes; llegó al frente del inglés y se agachó un poco para recuperar el aliento, sin saludar. Arthur dejó caer su muñeca, desviando la atención desde el reloj hacia a él, cejas fruncidas, sin inmutarse del deplorable estado del recién llegaRdo.

"Lo hice a tiempo", suspiró apenas el francés.

"Apenas", apuntó el inglés.

"¡Encantador como siempre!", el británico echó una risotada ante el comentario y puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro.

"Ya, ya... eso te pasa por pasar el tiempo coqueteándole a las niñas de pregrado que se meten al museo"

"¡Pero qué te has imaginado!", exclamación dramática de uno, expresión sabionda del otro. "Me retrasé porque no había sitio donde estacionarse, ya vas a ver..."

Comenzaron su camino hacia el aparcadero. Francis tenía una dignidad admirable para echar una carrera, sudar un poco y quedar exhausto sin dejar de verse espectacular. 'Cosas de franceses', pensó Arthur con un dejo de envidia. Era una suerte que no tuviesen los mismos gustos. No había manera de que Arthur pudiese competir contra eso.

Al llegar donde estaba el Renault Fluence color rojo, Francis abrió la puerta del copiloto estirando el brazo dramáticamente en una reverencia. "Mi Lord", invitó a su amigo que se retorció en muecas e improperios ante la galante burla. Una vez sentados, con el motor en marcha, Francis debió admitir. "Era una pelirroja, preciosa, veinte años, Scarlett se llamaba, creo que es ascendencia escocesa..."

"¡Lo sabía!", entornó Arthur hacia el cielo. "Te van a pillar un día, te echarán por tu exceso de _amabilidad_ con los estudiantes"

"Claro que no; si fuera por eso te deberían echar a tí por tu nula amabilidad con ellos. Apostaría que muchos reprueban los cursos por miedo a ir a la biblioteca y ver tu cara de ogro"

"Cállate".

Se habían conocido hacía seis años. Arthur recién llegaba a ocupar su puesto de bibliotecólogo a la facultad de humanidades; Francis llevaba dos años dirigiendo el Museo de Arte de Harvard. Diseñador por profesión y artista visual por oficio. Arthur había demostrado una instantánea antipatía por el gabacho solo por su país de procedencia y Francis, leyendo un poco de eso en el silencio y expresión de asco de su compañero de trabajo, quiso - insistió - en conocerlo. No por interés sino porque nadie nunca le había tenido rabia. A él todos le querían porque sí. Francis insistió en salir a tomar café - o té en el caso del inglés – cargados de breves conversaciones formales, luego almuerzos con conversaciones cotidianas; luego cenas con charlas más humanas y finalmente las copas con tópicos más personales. Arthur no sabía por qué aceptaba las invitaciones, pero de pronto se encontró haciendo tiempo en su agenda, metiendo a Francis en su rutina; asumiendo su presencia en sus horarios de almuerzo y salida del trabajo.

Francis, después de dos meses, ya no se encontraba interesado en ser halagado o de llamar la atención de modo superficial. Arthur era más que el bibliotecólogo gruñón, británico, bebedor de té. Era un tipo que hablaba de poesía con fervor; que al enojarse subía la voz, que tenía modosos protocolos para todo pero que era capaz de decir lo que pensaba sin tapujos. Arthur tomaba la taza de té con reverencia, imprimía un tono elegante y modulación exacta a cada una de sus palabras. Arthur se reía pocas veces pero cuando lo hacía no lo estaba fingiendo y cuando estaba en confianza para hacer bromas había una cínica inteligencia en sus palabras. Francis estaba perdido y Arthur no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo con él.

Las cosas pasaron a mayores luego de cierto episodio en un bar en que Arthur quiso romperle la crisma a un Irlandés y Francis debió sostenerlo. Arthur que era tan compuesto todo el tiempo pero que si era sacado de sus casillas lo suficiente mostraba un fuego abrasador. ¿Estaba mal preguntarse cómo sería alguien con dichas características en la cama?, tal vez no, pero lo malo fue que Francis quiso averiguarlo esa misma noche y su beso fue correspondido, luego rechazado y luego frenado con un.

"Francis, no es necesario que hagas esto, estamos bien como amigos"

Arthur se fue a acostar no muy consciente, no obstante, al otro día debió hacerse preguntas y darse respuestas. ¿De verdad quería que fuesen solo amigos?, No. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba?, porque Francis seguro estaba abordándolo a falta de un mejor objetivo. Porque no tenía tiempo para una relación. Porque no tenía fuerza para resistir quedarse sin su único amigo una vez que todo se acabase. Porque Francis no insistió.

Si le preguntaran a Francis por qué no insisitió, él diría que por respeto a la decisión de su amigo. Por cariño. Por medio a perderlo. Porque no sabía que de haberlo hecho las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Porque él no era Icaro; él si tenía miedo a volar muy cerca del sol. Francis sí tenía miedo a quemarse. Francis era aquel que mantenía un vuelo intermedio; lejos de las frías aguas, lejos del abrasante sol. Ahí en la tranquila aventura con quienes lo salvaban de estar solo, pero evitando esa intensidad con que Arthur azotaba al mundo a su alrededor y a sí mismo.

Luego de un año pudo ser capaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos sin agitarse y luego de dos años eran capaces de tocarse los hombros, darse puñetazos amistosos, y otros roces insignificantes que les hacían saber que estaban allí el uno para el otro, pero de un modo seguro.

Tantos años y seguían almorzando en el mismo restaurante, en la misma mesa y preguntándose las mismas cosas. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?", "¡De nuevo!, ¡Otra/o estudiante!". Entre la ensalada y el plato de fondo, Arthur miraba su teléfono. Su teléfono le estaba robando sonrisas. Francis no se perdió detalle de la forma en que su amigo contestaba el mensaje de inmediato.

"Bueno, quién te ha hecho ocupar tu teléfono para mandar mensajes de texto, si se puede saber"

"Oh, no, nadie... solo este tipo que conocí hace dos semanas, lo he estado viendo ultimamente"

Francis dejó su copa sobre la mesa sonoramente, casi haciéndola chocar con los cubiertos. El rostro con la interrogación allí, casi ofendido.

"_Pardon... qu'est-ce que c'est..._, Arthur!", el inglés le miraba con normalidad, esperando una explicación como si la reacción de Francis fuese lo injustificado. "¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?"

"De nada"

"Claramente sí, hay algo que no me has dicho"

"No tengo que decirte todo lo que hago ni detallarte todas las personas a las que me tiro como tú lo haces; con solo tus descripciones vívidas ya es suficiente para llenar la cuota de ambos"

"Oh, no, no. No lo pongas así, esto es distinto"

"No es nada"

"¡Arthur Kirkland!, ¡Te exijo que me digas quién es esta persona!"

Ahí estaba. El tono de hermano mayor autodeclarado.

"Un estudiante, del MIT", Aclaró inmediatamente" "y es de postgrado, no soy TAN pedófilo"

"_Oh, mon dieu_!, esto es serio... tienes que presentarmelo"

"Estás mal de la cabeza"

"¡Que no!, ¡lo tengo que conocer!"

"Te aseguro que es absolutamente innecesario"

"Perdóname que te contradiga, pero creo que es muy necesario"

"Estás haciendo un show de esto"

"Arthur, la última vez que saliste con alguien fue conmigo"

"Eso fue hace seis años" contestó el inglés, con súbita incomodidad.

"¡Exacto!.. a eso voy", Arthur seguía sin mirarle y Francis decidió abordar con una pregunta, "Hace dos semanas que lo conoces, ¿cuántas veces se han visto?"

"Cinco"

"¿Siempre de noche?"

"No siempre, vamos a caminar por la tarde y una vez fuimos de paseo a Long Island por el día y..."

El francés se llevó la mano al rostro. El inglés corrió la cara hacia la mesa de al lado. Ambos sabían que eso era demasiado.

"Quiero que venga a cenar con nosotros"

"Pero..."

"O a almorzar, que se una a nuestro almuerzo, propónselo como quien no quiere la cosa... si ha salido cinco veces contigo y de día, es porque este tipo va en serio" antes de que Arthur pudiese replicar, se adelantó, "y quiero saber qué clase de persona es". Francis estaba realmente intrigado. Qué clase de persona era esta que sacaba a Arthur de su ermita tan seguido y se lo llevaba a de paseo. A la naturaleza. ¡A navegar hasta Long Island!

"Le mandaré un mensaje, pero no creo que venga, es casi como decir que venga a conocer a mis padres", Arthur comenzó a tipear en su blackberry. "Es ridículo, además", dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. "Soy mayor que él, no conoce a mucha gente acá y no tenemos casi nada en común, seguro es una especie de curiosidad de niño de pueblo, eso de andar con un europeo y luego..."

El bip del teléfono lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué dice?"

"Que cuándo, dónde y a qué hora"

Francis sonrió truinfal, echándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

"Y dime... ¿qué clase de comida le gusta a este yankee?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sobre las tormentas solares y la resistencia de Icaro**:

Luego de la segunda capa de entintado, Francis sacó el papel de la máquina de estampado y lo llevó a otro mesón limpio para comenzar a poner texturas. Con la espátula, cuidadosamente, raspaba la superficie teñida haciendo efectos de luz, de relieve. Tenía pensado avanzar en dos ideas al menos durante la noche, luego se acostaría tarde y el domingo vería qué hacer, tal vez llamaría a una amiguita. Si Arthur no estuviese ocupado con su toy boy, todo sería distinto, pero ya ni al caso. Francis se alegraba por él.

El teléfono irrumpió en su proceso creativo como un martillazo.

"¿Pero es que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer?", se lamentó, dejando la espátula sobre la mesa, luego limpiándose las manos con un trapo, para agarrar el auricular con desgano.

"Diga"

"¿Francis?"

"¿Alfred?"

"Gracias a Dios, estaba desesperado intentando ubicarte, ¿Arthur está contigo?"

"¿Ah?, no... no, ¿por qué estaría conmigo?, ¿no se supone que debería estar contigo?"

"¿Eso te dijo?"

"Bueno, no, pero es sábado, pensé que era obvio"

"¿No te ha dicho nada?"

"No, desde ayer que almorzamos juntos, ¿pasa algo?". Un suspiro se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Francis dejó el trapo entintado en uno de los mesones de su estudio y caminó hasta la sala.

"Está enojado, pensé que te había dicho, que estaría contigo, pero ahora estoy preocupado... estoy afuera de su casa, ¿sabes?, no hay nadie, no sé con quien más puede estar, eres el único amigo suyo que conozco".

_Así que Icaro está sufriendo la primera tormenta solar_. Pensó Francis. "¿Qué sucedió exactamente Alfred?", Preguntó el artista visual dejándose caer sobre el sillón, comprendiendo que la idea de terminar sus grabados se había ido para siempre.

"No lo sé, te lo juro, estábamos bien, estábamos, ya sabes... bien, y de pronto se puso como loco, me alejó, me gritó cosas... la verdad no sé ni por qué empezó todo, pero me echó de casa y me dijo que ya no lo soportaba más, ¿sabes tú qué puede haberle pasado?", Francis debió alejarse un poco del auricular, suspiró impaciente. _Arthur. Este conejo asustadizo_, pensó.

"No hiciste nada malo, Alfred, no le pasa nada, es que él a veces... digamos que cuando traspasas su espacio personal, se defiende"

"Pero si nos conocimos traspasando nuestro espacio personal, y mucho. Esto es absurdo"

"Lo sé, pero no te estoy hablando del espacio físico. Mira, lo iré a buscar, sé donde está, hablaré con él y si tienes suerte, entrará en razón hoy y mañana mismo te va a llamar o..."

"Francis, no me importa si no me llama o si no quiere verme, necesito que me ayudes a hablar con él de todos modos". El gabacho se sonrió al lado del teléfono.

"Realmente te gusta quemarte, ¿eh?".

"¿Ah?"

"Eres emocionalmente intrépido". _Y eso puede ser tu fortuna o tu ruina_. Pensó el francés. "... mira, te ayudaré, lo traeré a casa y mañana te llamará. Palabra".

El joven norteamericano pareció conforme y le dio las gracias antes de colgar. Francis buscó las llave de su automóvil y condujo hasta el sector portuario donde estaban esos pubs de mala muerte que tanto le gustaban a su amigo para descargar sus iras. Tal como imaginó, estaba en el pub Irlandés levantando una jarra de casi dos litros de cerveza. Francis quería pensar que era la primera, se estaba lamentando en un murmuro incoherente que Patrick conocía de sobra. El barista irlandés vio llegar al francés y le hizo señas con la mano, indicándole con el dedo la figura del inglés que ya reposaba sobre el mesón. Francis atravesó la distancia y apartó el asiento de al lado dejándose caer a la derecha de su amigo.

"Bueno, explícate", demandó en un tono amistoso e imperativo. Arthur levantó sus ojos verdes, perdidos, algo colorados hacia él y gruño algo que sonaba como "Aléjate".

"La cuenta, por favor", pidió el francés, Patrick no quiso contestar, se fue a hacer la boleta antes de que Arthur pudiese detenerlo.

"Si quieres invitarme las bebidas, es problema tuyo, pero de acá no me llevas"

"Muy maduro de tu parte", comentó molesto Francis, apoyando el rostro contra sus manos para observarle desde su pedestal de 'mayor responsable'. "El problema es", continuó como iniciando un sermón, "que por más que bebas hasta la inconsciencia no vas a solucionar tu problema, no vas a arreglarte con Alfred ni hacer que lo que sientes desaparezca".

"Lo sé... pero es mi modo de lidiar con esto, así que me dejas hacer lo que me venga en gana y te largas"

"Querido, no puedo dejarte acá, nos vamos, te pondrás sobrio, pensarás en tu vida y en tus decisiones y mañana arreglarás tu problemita con este niño".

El inglés golpeó la mesa con impotencia, Francis conocía esa frustración de sobra, aunque claro, era incapaz de comprenderla.

"No entiendes, no puedo verlo, no está bien... él ya debería haberse aburrido, debería haberse ido y, sin embargo, aún está ahí atormentándome, ¿Para qué se comporta como si me quisiera si se va a ir?"

"No lo sabes"

"Claro que se va a ir, todo el mundo se rinde conmigo"

"¡Arthur!, ¡la gente se va porque tú la alejas!, sí, ¡ya basta!, esta autocompasión no te llevará a ninguna parte. Supongamos que ese tipo no tuvo el valor de quedarse contigo y te dejó allá en Inglaterra, pero desde entonces has estado huyendo de todo contacto humano, déjame decirte que hasta los traumas tienen límites"

"No sabes lo que dices..."

"Claro que lo sé, maldición, intentaste alejarme a mi también, pero esto se tiene que acabar, no puedes seguir saboteándote toda la vida".

"¡No me conoces!"

"¡Claro te te conozco!, _Anglais putain de merde_"

Ahora Francis había golpeado la mesa. Patrick se hizo el tonto y dejó la boleta al lado del gabacho que sacó tres billetes y lo dejó sobre la mesa. En silencio se levantaron; sin control de su cuerpo, el británico se tambaleó, Francis lo agarró de los hombros a tiempo y luego lo sostuvo pasando su brazo por su cintura para ayudarlo a caminar. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, para entonces ya estaba dormido. Y pensó, _A quien hubieses llamado si te hubiese pasado esto conmigo. Quien me hubiese ayudado a llegar a tí de nuevo._ Francis no estaba hecho para tantas presiones. Condujo hasta su departamento y luego lo despertó para subir al ascensor. Ni siquiera quiso molestarse en seguir hablando. Fue conducido hasta el cuarto de invitados que era prácticamente su cuarto de resacas y penurias varias. En otras ocasiones más alegres, Francis le hubiese tirado la broma, "Mejor ven a mi cuarto a pasar las penas conmigo", pero ahora no venía al caso.

Arthur se sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta y se metió bajo la ropa a seguir con su caldo de ideas- porque ni con alcohol en la sangre dejaba de pensar- . Si lo dejaba volver a su vida ahora, eso sería todo. No habría forma de retractarse. Alfred comprendería tal vez lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía, y siendo el obstinado suicida que es, seguro se quedaría con aún más ahínco intentando convencerlo de que estaba equivocado y esa sería la derrota definitiva. De ahí en adelante todo seguiría el curso normal – o dentro de lo normal que se puede estar con los ataques de pánico de Arthur -, seguirían saliendo, haciendo cosas, tal vez celebrando alguna fecha importante y se convertiría así en alguien importante. Luego Alfred se daría cuenta de que puede conseguir otra cosa mejor, otra cosa más fácil y entonces ahí el daño sería irreparable. Arthur simplemente no podría...

"¿Alo?, ¿Arthur?"

"..."

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que me llames"

"..."

"No me importa lo que pasó el otro día, quiero verte, no te preguntaré nada, yo solo..."

"Al..."

"¿Hm?"

"Voy a tu casa ahora".

* * *

**Nota**: No se preocupen, escribiré la pelea y el pasado de Arthur y no sé que más. La espontaneidad...

Gracias en serio por las lecturas, los favoriteos y todo eso, pero igual me gustaría saber si soy digna de un review. O sea está claro que seguiré escribiendo con o sin ellos y veo que les gusta aunque no me dicen nada. Solo curiosidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota**: como siempre que menciono una religión y sus tradiciones y creencias, no lo hago por ser creyente sino por poner a los personajes en situaciones de lucha moral.

Estoy en Buenos Aires de vacas y por eso no lo he actualizado seguido, llego el otro lunes y de ahí en adelante esperen más de mi.

* * *

**Sobre el golpe y la cicatriz**

Cuando Arthur lo fue a buscar al Aeropuerto, él ya había cambiado. Se besaron apenas, porque estaban en público y el público londinense podía ser muy apático con esas muestras de afecto en ciertas situaciones donde hubiese ancianos y niños presentes.

"¿Cómo estaba todo por allá"

"Frío", contestó simplemente el otro sonriendo de medio lado, sin ganas. Arthur no insistió, seguro estaba cansado por el viaje.

Arthur se preguntaba qué tanto frío podría hacer tan al este. Se imaginaba una ciudad grande, algo boscosa, gris, casi azulada. Una ciudad que incitara a gente como su pareja a volverse un poco loca para poder entretenerse. El hombre al lado suyo se frotaba las manos enguantadas, miraba por la ventana las calles de Londres, tal vez comparándolas con su tierra natal. Llegaron a casa , pero él no quiso que Arthur le ayudara a subir su maleta. El inglés abrió la puerta del departamento y comenzó a calentar la cena. El otro hombre iba sin zapatos de un lado a otro. Normalmente era inquieto, pero ahora parecía no poder estar en paz consigo mismo. Arthur le abrazó por detrás.

"¿Cómo estaba tu madre?"

"Estable, no mejor, no peor, solo estable"

"Me alegro de que no esté peor... ¿ya la echas de menos?"

El otro hombre suspiró pesadamente. Su pelo rubio, lacio, oscurecido de reflejos color cobre, su figura delgada y larga, su piel blanca, sus colmillos sobresalientes. La sonrisa traviesa no estaba allí, pero  
Arthur era capaz de comprender eso. No habían muchas razones para ser travieso ni alegre en los últimos meses.

"Compré algo de cenar, no quise torturarte con mi comida inglesa"

"Tu comida quemada querrás decir"

Por lo menos había una broma allí. Si él hubiese estado aún con su ánimo habitual, a lo mejor habría llegado intentando olvidarse de su país de origen, diciéndole que salgan, o anunciando que aprendió un nuevo truco de ilusionismo, uno simple con cartas, pañuelos o monedas, pero que lo hacían sentir en control de algo y que producían facinación en su pareja. Se sentaron a la mesa en un silencio inquietante. Arthur quiso comprenderlo como cansancio, el otro hombre rubio, extranjero, ojos rojizos, comía en silencio y recuperaba un poco sus colores.

"He tomado una desición importante"

"¿Sí?, creo que lo adivino, siempre pensé que sería bueno que te los trajeras acá, así no tendrías que andar siempre viajando a apagar incendios. Acá hay buenas clínicas, tu madre estará mejor acá, podría ayudarte a buscar un piso grande para ellos y..."

"No, no... no es eso"

Arthur suspiró decepcionado. Miró hacia arriba. Estiró su mano sobre la mesa esperando encontrar la otra, pero 'él' no la estiró para encontrar los dedos del inglés, se mantuvieron hechos un puño al lado del plato.

"Mamá no puede emprender un viaje tan largo y mis hermanos... es egoísta querer arrastrarlos a un país, a un idioma que no conocen, a tradiciones que son las suyas... ¿sabes la de veces que me han tratado de gitano acá?, cuando no me molestan por lo otro"

"Pero eso es ignorancia y tú les has demostrado otra cosa, acá vivirían mejor"

"Tal vez, pero mis hermanos tienen sus amigos, el colegio, mi padre su negocio, están acostumbrados a su singoga, y a mamá le gusta que el rabino la vaya a ver a casa... y ya sabes como es "mi gente", muy arraigada a su tierra"

"Pensé que el sueño de "tu gente" era volver a Israel"

"Sí, pero, en el fondo, el hogar de un judío está donde están sus ancestros, sus tierras y su historia y mi familia lleva ya séis generaciones allí, y yo... soy como el hijo pródigo, dejé mis estudios del Talmud por venirme a la universidad acá y encima estoy contigo, si me los trajera de todos modos no podríamos seguir"

"...de todos modos..."

"Y me necesitan"

"No..."

"Sí, Arthur"

"..."

"Debo volver a Bucarest"

"No"

"..."

"No, no. Tiene que haber otra manera, no puedes simplemente dejar todo lo que has construido acá por un pasado", _No puedes dejarme._

"Es mucho más que mi pasado"

"Ni siquiera practicas ya tu religión"

"Ya sabes como me siento al respecto"

"¡Estamos en el siglo veintiuno!"

"Mi familia es ortodoxa, yo fui criado..."

"Sí, pero dejaste tus estudios de rabino por eso ¿o no?, te viniste a Inglaterra por eso, ¿verdad?, ¡Estás viviendo conmigo!, claramente no te conflictua tanto"

"Sabes que sí"

"No, lo que pasa es que vienes de ver a tu madre y seguro te hizo hablar con el rabino para que te convenciese de volver a esa ridiculez, pero tú tienes una vida acá, una carrera y me tienes a mí, ¡no puedes renunciar a tu vida!"

"¡Arthur!, ¡mamá se va a morir!"

"Tu madre lleva muriéndose al menos unos diez años"

"..."

"Y no lo ha hecho, tiene otros hijos... por favor, Vlad, no te hagas esto", _No nos hagas esto, no me hagas esto, no puedes irte, no puedes..._

Pero él ya había cambiado. No se reía. No lanzaba una broma cruel burlándose del rabino, de las viejas de su barrio, del conservadurismo, de su religión. No le pidió ir a un pub "a hacer las oraciones y sacrificios", profano, descarado, vivaz como hacía dos años, cuando estaba recién inaugurando su rebeldía con una insolencia fascinante. Vladimir estaba desgastado y tal vez eso había comenzado luego del primer aniversario, luego de la oficina, luego de convertirse en el administrador y de que otros se metieran con su religión, porque estaba bien cuando él se burlaba pero no cuando otros, desde la ignorancia, comenzaban a atacarlo con prejuicios. Entonces Vlad miraba el Tallit (1) doblado en su cajonera, como quien echaba un vistado a su pasado y parecía arrepentirse, y a veces Arthur lo descubría tomándolo con sus manos como pidiéndole perdón.

"Supongo que yo no formo parte de tus nuevos planes"

"No puedo pedirte que te vengas conmigo a vivir escondido y pobre... todo tiene una fecha de expiración, Arthur..."

_todo tiene una fecha de expiración_

A veces, casi siete años después, Arthur despertaba al lado de Alfred preguntándose ¿Cuándo iba a terminarse?

"¿Tu familia es religiosa?", preguntó Arthur, sorprendiéndole un poco. Alfred se desperezó estirando los brazos alrededor.

"Sí, cristianos, y yo también, ¿por qué?"

Arthur se retorció un poco. Él tenía una fijación con esta gente. O el famoso dios demostraba su existencia siempre jugándole las trastadas a él.

"Y ¿qué diría tu familia... tu dios, de esto'"

Alfred no entendió, Arthur le señaló lo obvio con la cabeza, haciendo un barrido visual de la imagen de ellos y su desnudez en la cama. Alfred rió infantilmente y le abrazó, besó su cuello y luego respondió.

"En ninguna parte del Nuevo Testamento dice que es pecado amar"

"Pensé que en Antiguo Testamento decía que la sodomía era pecado"

"Y sí, me imagino que los judíos le harán más caso a esa parte de la biblia", Arthur se estremeció, el recuerdo, la herida, la cicatriz... "la cosa es", Alfred se acomodó de lado para mirarlo y el inglés le imitó, quedando de frente, sabiendo que se venía algo serio. "que el problema es cuando el sexo, en general, sea con quien sea, es un ídolo de placer y no significa nada más. Lo he pensado bastante y esos libros fueron escritos hace miles de años, por personas quizá qué tiempo, influenciadas por su cultura y sus ideas y me imagino que antes la idea de un hombre amando a otro era absurda,". Arthur se estremeció de nuevo. Alfred hablaba de amor... "pero creo, siguiendo las enseñanzas de Cristo que el amor es lo más grande, lo que importa y cualquier acto de amor no puede ser mal visto por Dios, después de todo su muerte en la cruz fue un acto de amor, ¿o no?"

"Te juro que no sé si eres blasfemo o un teólogo brillante"

"Tonterías, de teología no sé nada... yo solo sé lo que me enseñaron y lo interpreté según me pareció razonable".

"Y que dirían tus padres"

"Mira, probablemente no les gustaría, pero son de otra generación, vivieron sus vidas y fueron felices, yo también quiero ser feliz... los quiero, pero mi vida es mía".

Alfred, chico sureño, de pueblo, progresista, con una galantería de película anticuada, confiable, ingenuo, simple, inteligente. Y Arthur, bibliotecólogo – de ciudad grande, parco, desconfiado, cínico, complejo y un poco bruto a veces – se abrazó a él, pensando que tal vez debió preguntar esto mismo hace años antes de involucrarse más allá y se habría evitado un daño terrible... pero también se habría perdido un aprendizaje. Y a lo mejor esas mismas circunstancias desafortunadas lo habían llevado a donde estaba ahora, y a lo mejor de no haber conocido al otro, se habría perdido a Alfred enérgico, optimista, intrépido. _Icaro._

* * *

(1), el Tallit es un chal con flecos que tiene nuditos, es como una especie de rosario judío, es una manta que los hombres usan para hacer sus oraciones. Hay dos tipos, uno que es como un poncho que se usa cotidianamente bajo la ropa (o debería usarse) y otro que es más grande que se pone sobre los hombros.

**Nota: **Sí, el viejo amor es Rumania, como para seguir con mi tradición hipster. Sí, lo hice judío, alguna vez en Rumania estuvo la comunidad judía más numerosa de Europa, hay Ortodoxos, judíos jardcore, con sus tradiciones, su cultura patriarcal, con su homofobia. Lo encontré interesante porque el judaísmo es una cultura, una tradición y en general un armatoste de costumbres que llama mucho mi atención por que es – en sus ramas más tradicionales – una religión y un grupo que se parece detenido en el tiempo y que ha luchado por matener esa raíz espiritual y de vida, que por ejemplo, los que nos críamos en familias católicas no hemos sabido preservar.

Lo de la madre enferma es porque el judaísmo se hereda por parte materna, las costumbres que se inculcan en la casa, las oraciones y la preservación de esa costumbre en la familia depende de las madres. Quise hacer una especie de metáfora tonta, la madre muriendo, la tradición debilitándose en Rumania. (déjenme con mi volada). Y quise tratar este tema de la tradición versus el progreso de nuestro siglo, ya que estoy poniendo al pedo acá todo lo que se me ocurre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota**: Pensé abandonar pero bueno, este es el penúltimo. publicaré el final pronto y con eso doy fin a esta serie y a todo lo que esto significó. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora.

* * *

**No hay que hervir emociones tan fuertes en ollas a presión**

* * *

Luego de seis meses de conocerse fue cuando Francis le dijo lo que pensaba de él. "Eres una persona difícil". No era que a Arthur le extrañase. Lo sabía. Cualquiera que conviviese con él unos días se daría cuenta. No al azar había escogido una carrera que le permitiese el menor contacto humano posible. Los libros y los autores muertos no podían llegar a esa conclusión sobre él y esa era una de las razones por la que le gustaba estar rodeado de ellos.

Arthur tenía este rasgo innato de ser constantemente atacado por emociones que no comprendía, y que por lo mismo trataba de mantener a raya con la mayor rigidez, midiendo sus palabras, organizando su vida, dando la impresión de que tenía todo bajo control hasta que se pasaba de copas y todo ese raciocinio se iba al carajo. Vladimir había dicho – al principio- que esa era una de las características más encantadoras: su pasión, la forma en que perdía el control, en que detrás de todo el inventario se podía descubrir esa sensibilidad tan íntima. A la larga, era precisamente esa dualidad, esa contradicción la que terminó cansándole, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho.

Francis, por suerte, tenía esto de ser honesto, al menos con él y cuando Arthur comenzaba a pasarse de sus límites le decía "te estás poniendo insoportable" y en el peor de los casos lo dejaba hablando solo, como lección. Como una lección que le debieron dar hace tiempo y que le habría ahorrado muchos malos ratos.

Con Alfred, sin embargo se generaba un efecto irregular. Llevaban dos semanas saliendo y Arthur aún no sentía esa morbosa necesidad de ser hermético, bipolar, contradictorio o desagradable. Tal vez tenía que ver con que el carácter alegre y excesivamente amable del norteamericano atenuaba cualquier deseo de conflicto que pudiese tener el británico. Alfred siempre le daba en el gusto a sus caprichos; siempre era gracioso, amable y considerado incluso compensando con ello su ruidoso modo hablar y sus espantosos modales y hábitos. Arthur podía dejar pasar esas cosas porque apenas se estaban conociendo y porque en el fondo - como no vivían juntos - el desorden en la casa del estudiante le tenía sin cuidado.

Ese desorden fue la causa – excusa - de que estuviesen en la casa de Arthur. Barrio residencial, antiguo -tradicional- , pulcro, silencioso. Cenaron a media luz, con música clásica muy suave, en esas sillas de caoba, con esos cubiertos tan brillantes en esa vajilla tan fina. Se habían sentado sobre el sofa a relajarse y de pronto Alfred estaba sobre él, delineando con su dedo índice la quijada del inglés, acariciando su rostro, apartando su pelo de su frente, mirándolo a los ojos de una forma tan conmovedora que Arthur no pudo más. Que fue demasiado. Nada de eso estaba bien. Alfred debería chupársela de una maldita vez, o metérsela o abrirse de piernas o cualquier cosa menos cálida por favor. Porque Arthur no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué hacer, y ese chiquillo de pronto se transformaba en un peligro. Ese chiquillo no debería estar en su sofá. Arthur no debió abrirle la puerta de su casa.

Alfred estaba demasiado ocupado dejando besos de mariposa en su rostro como para darse cuenta de la tormenta que están desatando sus actos. Solo se dio cuenta – en parte – cuando fue empujado, Arthur estaba jadeando, pero no con esa agitación exquisita, sino que tenía la expresión desfigurada, y de pronto murmuró algo tremendo y parecía que lo estuviese gritando por el efecto que tuvo en su acompañante.

"Aléjate", le dijo, con temor, con rabia. Y _Qué pasa, Arthur. _ Quiso preguntar, pero no tuvo tiempo porque Arthur no se callaba. "Ándate, debes irte, esto es un error, no quiero que estés acá, no tengo tiempo, no tengo ganas, déjame solo por favor".

"Arthur..."

"No"

"No entiendo, ¿hice algo mal?, ¿te sientes mal por algo?"

"¡Ya basta!, ¡No te interesa!, ¿para qué preguntas?"

Alfred no entendía nada, porque por Dios, que sí le interesaba, cómo no le iba a interesar si no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él. Pero antes de decirlo ya estaba afuera, con la madera de la puerta en sus narices y por más que golpeó Arthur no se asomó, ni por consideración a Alfred, ni por respeto a los vecinos.

Algunos perros comenzaron a ladrar y el norteamericano sintió esa necesidad de ser comprensivo – aunque no comprendiese nada – y de ser un buen ciudadano y dejar el asunto por el momento, a pesar de que no pudiese conciliar el sueño ni esa noche ni las siguientes.

Arthur se agarraba la cabeza, agarraba la botella de ron, y luego se aferraba a la almohada que era una compañía indefensa, a la que estaba acostumbrado. De pronto recordó que esa misma tarde Francis le había dicho que era insoportable y lo peor, ahora Alfred también lo sabía, pero daba igual porque su ansiedad ahora no era tanta; las cosas estaban ordenándose un poco dentro de lo que el inglés consideraba normal.

Estaba todo mal, tal cómo Arthur estaba acostumbrado a que fuese.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota**: This is the end bitches. Como aclaración, en la línea cronológica los capítulos se ordenarían como: 5,1,3,2,4, 6 y 7 imaginen lo que pudo haber pasado entre medio

No era que no quería continuar, sino que no se me ocurría nada, estoy como absolutamente falta de ideas, nunca me había pasado. Debe ser el trabajo... como si nunca hubiese trabajado en la vida xD

Igualmente estoy contenta con este final aunque es abierto. No pregunten por qué. Un beso a la Meiko que esto era un regalo suyo, a mi esposa Krizz, a la confidente Lady Orochi y al muso desaparecido.

ooo

* * *

**De la vez que Icaro confirmó su inclinación a las quemaduras o La rendición del Sol**

* * *

Cuando Arthur llegó por fin al departamento de Alfred, estaba casi amaneciendo. Apenas le abrieron la puerta y se vio frente al chiquillo, lo envolvió en sus brazos para besarlo posesivamente. Era mucho más fácil que ponerse a hablar. El chico, si era listo, entendería el mensaje a través de esos gestos y dejarían el asunto atrás y todo volvería a ser como antes.

El inglés dio comienzo al juego pasando sus manos debajo de la camiseta, por el borde del pantalón, tanteando, subiendo, gimiendo como señal de invitación. Alfred, normalmente dado a caer en sus trampas, pareció estar consciente – milagrosamente – de lo que intentaba hacer y le apartó con sumo cuidado.

"Arthur, basta... no es necesario que hagas esto"

"Sí lo es", contestó secamente el británico pasando su boca por la quijada del estudiante.

"Pensé que hablaríamos"

"Podemos hablar en cualquier momento", Arthur intentó retomar la estrategia, pero Alfred estaba rígido y hasta parecía decepcionado.

"No es que te rechace es que... necesito entender"

Hubo un suspiro largo, derrotado. Los ojos verdes, encriptados, caprichosos,obligadamente mesurados e insinceros le devolvieron el gesto de atención.

"Te tengo que decir algo"

Alfred arqueó una ceja.

"Pero no puedo decirlo, no sé cómo, así que esta", Arthur señaló sus manos sobre su pecho, "_esta_ es mi manera de hacerlo"

"Pues con esto entiendo que me deseas, que lamentas haberme echado el otro día, pero nada más"

"Es mucho más que eso"

"Entonces dilo". Arthur se sentó buscando comodidad, la cama seguía siendo el único mueble decente de ese hogar. Había ahora una mesita de centro que a veces ocuparon para comer, hincados en una alfombra a la luz de una lámpara, dónde todo parecía tan simple y nuevo.

Alfred tomó su mano para darle fuerzas y en ese momento Arthur se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Alfred, como siempre, abrió sus alas y se arrojó hacia él sin pensar en las consecuencias y lo dijo. "Te quiero". Arthur se quedó impresionado un rato, aunque no era tanto eso. No le sorprendía tanto el ser correspondido, porque ¿por qué otra razón alguien se tragaría toda su mierda gratuitamente? Un poco decepcionado tal vez, un poco derrotado porque, ¡Maldición!, se suponía que él iba a decir primero lo que pensaba, confesar la inseguridad, explicarse, pero era demasiado díficil porque ya era lo suficientemente malo darse explicaciones a sí mismo como para tener que verbalizar lo patético que era.

Arthur se vio reflejado en los límpidos ojos azules de Alfred y le creyó todo. Alfred era - y sigue siendo - dolorosamente honesto y transparente. Arthur era - y sigue siendo - todo lo contrario, pero Alfred merecía -y merece - que lo intentase al menos y de pronto salió naturalmente, como si no le estuviese sangrando el cerebro en el proceso. "Te quiero... mucho" y Alfred sonrió como si le hubiesen entregado un premio Nobel, entonces Arthur colapsó y corrió a encerrarse en el baño para entrar en pánico a sus anchas.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar nada al principio. Se quedó allí parado frente al espejo donde estaba su cepillo de dientes al lado del de Alfred, entre otras marcas de su constante presencia en ese lugar. Entonces se agarró del borde del lavamanos y se miró al espejo intentando reconocerse. Cuando lo hizo, no vio a ese Arthur de Londres que vivía atento y servil detrás de Vladimir, ni al que había vivido los últimos años en Boston, libre, decadente y cargado de resentimientos. Vio esperanza, un deseo de permanecer, de echar raíces, de promesas y cosas que eran definitivamente muy Alfred y que se estaban impregnando en él y eso lo aterró. Todo sobre ese jovencito lo aterraba, porque Alfred solo quería lo mejor para él sin esperar nada a cambio y eso era...

Eso era más aterrador del asunto.

Arthur se dejó caer en la baldosa del suelo a respirar dificultosamente, tragó saliva y creyó que se ahogaría o vomitaría.

Se quedó un rato sentado esperando el desenlace de la enfermedad, completamente perdido en su impacto y completamente consciente de lo melodramático que estaba siendo. Después de todo él era experto en eso de enloquecer ante lo desconocido.

"¿Está todo bien?", Alfred llamó desde afuera y Arthur se levantó de un salto, ocasionándose un lindo mareo.

"No," admitió antes de siquiera pensar en inventarse una mentirita blanca. Y esa es la prueba de qué tan líado estaba.

Finalmente podría ser que no vomitara, se ahogaría y se moriría de una vez. Y estaba todo bien.

No. Estaba todo bien antes. Hace dos meses, antes de que ese jovencito viniese a confundirlo todo.

Esperó unos minutos más, para contenerse. Abrió la puerta y Alfred estaba allí parado, incondicional, con la preocupación en la mirada.

"Estoy bien," declaró el inglés, tratando de sonar tranquilo pero con el aliento faltándole. Alfred le estaba robando las verdades con esos ojos, y también el alma. A Arthur la situación no le gustaba. No le gustaban varias cosas sobre ese chico: su risa, el desorden, el exceso de energía y su optimismo. O tal vez estaba enojado consigo mismo porque se traicionaba , porque sí le gustaba bastante después de todo.

Alfred estaba allí dándose sin reservas y tomando sus manos de nuevo.

"Está todo bien... estaremos bien"

"No puedes saber eso"

"¡Claro, que puedo!"

"No..."

"Oye, Arthur..."

"Vas a conocerme mejor, vas a ver cómo soy y vas a huir", Arthur lo admitió, lo soltó finalmente con una prisa nada meditada "Te vas a ir".

"No lo haré". Alfred sonó seguro, como una promesa y Arthur le creyó en el momento porque puede que entonces de verdad tuviese todas las buenas intenciones, pero luego, ¿qué pasaría en unos meses?, ¿en unos días más?

"Estoy horriblemente enganchado de tí" Arthur vuelve a decir ahogándose un poco "es espantoso..."

Los labios de Alfred se tuercen en una alegría involuntaria. "Suena como algo espantoso", instiga juguetón, fascinado.

"Lo es," el inglés afirmó Arthur, con la voz apagada, un jadeo apenas, el nervio muriendo de cansancio. Alfred intentó calmarle con sus labios pero a cambio solo recibió como respuesta un suspiro que más que un rechazo fue una aceptación distinta. Arthur se agarró con fuerza a los pliegues de su camiseta, su cabeza descansando en los hombros del americano. Se sentía más seguro, más confundido y más contradictorio que nunca. Las emociones dominándolo sin su usual freno premeditado y recorriendo su organismo como un ejército de bacterias. Un estado anómalo para alguien que se obcecaba en mantenerse racional.

"Oye", Arthur emitió una vocalización para indicarle que estaba poniéndole atención y Alfred le confirmó, le sostuvo. "Te quiero".

"Lo sé" Arthur le concedió mientras apretaba sus manos, con ese sudor frío que comenzaba a brotar sin control.

"Y quiero conservarte a mi lado"

Arthur se mordió los labios, tembloroso de nuevo, con ese deseo reprimido de volver a correr lejos. ¡Dios! ¡Qué horrible es en estas cosas!

Alfred lo acercó y juntó sus frentes obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. "¿Te queda claro?". Algo en el pecho del británico se alivianó un poco. Como si una costra milenaria hubiese caído. "Sí" confirmó; le hizo saber que lo comprendía, que lo intentaría. Y lo besó con honestidad y confianza por primera vez.


End file.
